1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and computer program for operating an interactive themed attraction such as a haunted house that can be accessed and viewed by computer users via a communication network such as the Internet. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and computer program that allows computer users to access a host computer via a communication network, view live or pre-recorded video and audio files of a themed attraction as customers walk therethrough, and control certain aspects of the themed attraction so that they can interact with the attraction and influence the material that is taped and sent to their computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The explosive growth of the Internet and the ever-increasing number of websites has created a new entertainment medium for computer users. Unfortunately, however, most entertainment-related websites contain pornography or other content not suitable for children. Thus, a need exists for a website that has fun and exciting family-oriented content.
Another limitation of most Internet websites is that they contain only passive material that cannot be interacted with or manipulated by users who access the sites. After users visit these sites a few times, the content becomes "stale" and the sites become less interesting. Thus, a need exists for a website that has fun and interactive content and that allows Internet users to actively participate in and influence the material that is delivered to their Internet browsers.